


"My Car Broke Down"

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [21]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, no.21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Alex's car breaks down. Robert tries to sneak away from Christmas lunch to go pick themself up. Myf is not happy.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"My Car Broke Down"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21: My Car Broke Down"

"Where are you going?"

Robert paused with their hand on the doorknob, bracing themself. Myfanwy was already salty about Alex being away on a mission during their first Christmas together as a couple.

"My car broke down," Robert admitted.

"So you were just going to silently leave me with only half of you?"

"I'm sorry," Robert said. "I didn't want to upset you."

Myfanwy sighed, grabbing her coat.

"You're coming?"

"Were _all_ going," she said.

Gestalt didn't bother arguing. Teddy joined them by the door.

"Where's Eliza?"

"Turning off the oven".

"Good thinking," she said, kissing them on the cheek.


End file.
